


homecoming

by ARandomFactoid



Series: Shenga Babies [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Multi, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/pseuds/ARandomFactoid
Summary: kaidan meets his daughter for the first time





	homecoming

Upset was not what Kaidan was feeling - Kaidan was pissed. 

All that time, all that planning, and he misses his daughter's birth because a dalatrass insisted on a top-level multi-species security convoy at the last minute. James already has Shepard and the baby home from the hospital by the time he can get back to the Citadel, and as soon as he’s inside the docking bay he puts through the hold on all non-personal messages through and starts his leave immediately. He doesn’t even care if people look when he punches the elevator doors too hard.

By the time he’s in the elevator up to the apartment, he’s calmed down enough to know he needs to calm down - but then his agitation is just supplemented by the knowledge that he’s minutes, seconds, away from meeting their baby. A baby he knows almost nothing about, because you don’t share private information with someone on a diplomatic transport if you want that information to remain private. 

He takes a deep breath when he gets to the door, and with effort, patiently waits for the locking mechanism to give him entrance. Before the door is all the the way open he can hear her crying - and that makes his heart rate spike and propels him through the door because he wants to fix something, do something, right now.

James is standing over Shepard, who’s seated on the couch lowering her arms after just having handed off the tiny bundle in James’ arms. They both look at him, smiling wide, wider when they see his furrowed eyebrows and worried expression. Shepard gives him a wave. “Welcome home, you have some catching up to do.”

James meets him halfway with the still crying baby, handing him off with a kiss to Kaidan’s temple in greeting. 

“She’s just being fussy - don’t worry.” he tells Kaidan, who can only nod in response before he looks down.

To Kaidan’s amazement, the crying quiets as soon as James has stepped away, and scrunched up eyes open to reveal tiny bright green eyes - Shepard’s eyes.

Kaidan is suddenly very calm, very centered. Kaidan very much needs to sit down.

He steps to the side, and slowly lowers onto the nearest cushion. “You uh…” Kaidan stops and clears the lump in his throat. “You named her...”

“Garnet, yeah.” James answers, quietly as sits down next to Shepard. “Wouldn’t change that without telling you.”

He traces Garnet’s forehead with his finger, and can’t help but smile when her eyebrows furrow - now he know what Shepard and James are on about when they tease. When he gets to a tiny hand, half mesmerized by tiny fingernails, the little human he’s holding starts to wriggle and flail. He asks “Fussy? Did you try swaddling her?”

“Not yet.” Shepard answers, stifling a yawn. “We just woke up, didn’t we Baby G? Do you want you try it?”

Another mini yawn answers from his arms, and five perfect little fingers close around his own. 

“In a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally submitted to a mutual on tumblr forever ago to meet the challenge of crying over shenga baby fic - lightly edited since
> 
> also " He doesn’t even care if people look when he punches the elevator doors too hard." is the most base line Kaidan bit I've ever written


End file.
